


Press & Fold

by sleepy_ry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Dominant Nico Robin, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Modern Era, OTP Feels, Personal Favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Franky could use his voice for practically everything -- until it comes to Robin.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Kudos: 22





	Press & Fold

**Author's Note:**

> The fuck do you mean Dominant Nico Robin isn't a common tag? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

“You have to use that voice. I don’t spoil my submissive when he forgets his voice.” 

Robin drags her high heels across his aching cock. Franky curses and shakes his head. He could take better than any submissive whether by her hand, heel, or wand. Dangle a hand, heel, wand, or even a cage in front of him and he’s going to rip off his briefs. 

She’s taken to keeping spare around as he usually manages to destroy clothing along the way. Fitting him into clothing is another indulgence, a difficult one that she and her wallet are eager for. 

Franky’s tongue lolls from his mouth as she drags her heels over him again, “I can take more. Fuck, I can take far more than you’re willing to give.” 

“I recall something similar from our early session,” she says, pressing his cock head with one heel and dragging the other over his base. “Do you remember? Our neighbor asked whether a chicken was being choked to death.” 

No, he couldn’t remember any neighbor. In his hazy memory, Robin blocked the doorway, shielding him from view as he shivered, come soaked from his navel to nipples and wondering whether he could reassemble his briefs for some dignity. 

Now, he’s leaking on  _ her.  _

Every single upward stroke brings her toes into his view. Robin has painted them again per his request: crimson this week because he begged her,  _ color doesn’t matter so long as I can see, taste, and clean it off.  _

Her heels are going to be ruined having taken a battering from him again and again, but he can’t apologize. Franky’s voice has become caught somewhere, reluctant to move as she takes his cock between her heels and strokes him. 

“You can say it, Franky.” 

~~_ I love you  _ ~~

He groans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Human garbage lives off bookmarking/commenting/kudos.
> 
> Just a lonely garbage particle trying to right the wrong that is a lack of 'Dominant Nico Robin'.


End file.
